Creepypata Oneshots
by Not-Tsundere.Actually-Hate-You
Summary: So,this is just random oneshots I come up with when bored. You got suggestions or anything you wanna see,message me or comments and I'll try to the best of my abilities to makes your dreams a reality. Rated M for most chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Just a buncha random yaoi i make for CP. Warnigns will be posted ahead of time as chapters progress,any requests you want just PM me and I'll try to make magic happen.


	2. So,Ej is a cutie

div class="msg"  
div dir="auto"  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Eyeless Jack was so fucked. So so so so so fucked. Ya see,he lost a bet he had made with Toby,Masky,Hoodie,Ben,and Jeff. It was a stupid bet,he forgot what it originally was anyway,but he lnew he lost and the deal was: loser had to be the bitch to the others. So here he stood,in a stupid maid's outfit,lace thing,mask off abd feeling more than ridiculous as he walked around the small 'man cave' as they deemed it,cleaning up after the five boys who were currently on the couch watching crime documentaries./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" Sighing as he walked over to the table,stilettos clicking against the wood like a horse hoove on cobblestone,he bent over to pick up some dirty dishes. Got he felt so exposed as the short ass skirt rose up just enough to give whoever stood behind him a nice view of his ass. As he stood and turned to go put them up,he nearly dropped the dishes and screamed as a hand ran up his thigh and cupped his ass. He spun around to glare at the culprit: Masky. The male proxy had his mask off and was currently smirking at EJ with a feral grin on his handsome features./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Don't DO that! Your hands are like ice and I dont appreciate being felt up!" EJ barked at him,his cheeks very red. Maksy-er,Tim- smiled more./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""You're the bitch. We get to touch you and do whatever we want with you,and you can't say a thing about it doll face. Now come here,I want someone to warm my lap." He demanded,pulling EJ down on his lap. Eyeless whined but sat there,praying that's all the proxy wanted. He was soon relaxing,enjoying the current doc on Richard Ramirez,when he felt hands running up his thighs. The canibal whinpered and tried to get up,but was forcefully held down. The ashen male gasped as he felt Tim's not so little friend poking his backside./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""I dont know about the rest of you,but I'm getting pretty sick of watching this slutty maid here prance around and tease us by barely wearing anything." Tim hissed,flipping EJ on his stomach over the older male's lap. The others were now interested,smirking at the squirming boy./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Yeah,I mean look at this." Jeff snarled,flipping up Eyeless's skirt to reveal his black lacy thong he had been instructed to wear along with the outfit. "Fucking whore is just ASKING for it." He spat,smacking Jack's left ass cheek and causing the boy to scream in surprise./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""G-guys c'mon! Stop this! Please! Y-you've gone far enough!" He tried begging,but Toby grabbed his jaw and forced the eyelashes boy to stare at him./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Shut your pretty l-little mouth SLUT. T-the deal was whoever lost,b-became the personal bitch to the w-winners. Guess what whore,y-you LOST." He snarled as he slapped Jack's cheek. Jack yelled and tried to turn,but Toby held hia face firm. "I-I think this pretty little mouth could be of some USE,don't you t-think guys?" The twitching boy said,smirking. Murmurs and smirks of agreement could be seen and heard,and suddenly Jack was on his knees,hands tied behind his back with some very harsh rope. The other five stood in a circle around Jack,cocks out and ready./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" "Start sucking bitch. And no teeth,or you'll regret it." Ben hissed. Jack whimpered but slowly took Jeff's cock in his mouth,wary of his teeth. Jeff's head fell back and he moaned at the velvet warmth./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Shiiiiiit you have a nice mouth!" He said,thrusting his hips up. Jack had no gag reflex,and he was happy for that as Jeff took him by the back of the head and began to visciosly skull fuck him. They all took turns doing just that,making sure Jack never had a break to breathe properly befire he was forced down onto another cock. Some of them put fingers in his sockets to help control the thrusting,all the while ignoring his muffled pleas to stop doing that as it actually hurt a bit./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" "Alright,I'm done with his mouth. I want a piece of this sweet sweet ass he has." Hoodie said,smirking devilishly. Jack whined. No,not that! He screamed and begged and kicked as his five lovers held him down,spreading his legs apart forcefully. Hoodie shoved two fingers into his entrance and scissored him roughly,taking sick joy in hearing the poor boy scream. Once they deemed him stretched,they got in line./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" First up was Hoodie,of course. He slammed into Jack with no warning and groaned as he was enveloped in warm wetness,enjoying the blood that leaked out as Jack's hole was torn from such a large intrusion. He began a hard,rough pace with the boy,holding his head down as he fucked him like a wild animal. He pulled out and let the next person take a turn./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" Ben was just as rough as Hoodie,going so far as to leave marks on JacK's hips and back,groaning all the while./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Such a sweet ass! Take my cock you whore,take it all!" He hissed into the boy's ear. Jack sobbed and begged for them to stop./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" Jeff wasn't as fast,but man was he sadistic. He flipped Eyeless into his back and held a knife to his throat as he fucked him,making sure to nick his skin every now and again. Black goo was flowing from Jack's eyes as he wept in fear and pain,his cock soft between his legs. He eas petrified./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Toby was next,forcing Jack's head to the side as he fucked him hard and deep. Deeper than any of the previous males had been. Jack's stomach churned,he wanted this to be over now./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" Masky was last,making sure to degrade Jack as he thrusts into the boy slowly,making him feel every inch that slid into his abused hole./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""You like this you slut. Don't deny it,just give in and surrender. Always so needy,just waiting for a cock to fill you up. Such a fucking tease,we had to teach you a damned lesson." Tim snarled at Jack,smacking him across the face. Jack cried harder and harder. These men weren't his lovers...they couldnt be.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" Once Masky pulled out,they stood around EJ once more in a circle,jerking their cocks hard and fast. One by one,they each climaxed onto Jack,coating his ass,chest,face and back in thick ropes of cum. He whimpered as they finished and zipped themselves up,going back to the couch./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" "Make sure you clean that mess bitch." Jeff called. Jack laid there for a few minutes before slowly sitting up,stiffling sobs as he crawled to the countee to pull hinself on shaky legs. He took three steps forward and blacked out./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /br /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Jack awoke,screaming his lungs out as someone tocuhed him. He looked over and saw a very concerned Ben,with Tim,Brian,Jeff and Toby behind him. He screamed again and backpedaled to the far side of the bed./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""D-don't hurt me,please! I'm sorry I didn't clean the message,I'm sorry!" He screamed. The boys shared confused glances./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Babe? What mess? What are you talking about honey?" Jeff asked softly,going to Jack. Jack winced and ciwered away from him./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""T-the mess! On the floor of the man cave,the one we made after you guys r-raped me!" He said. Horror spread onto each one of his loves' faces./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Jackie,what are you talking about love? We never touched you!" Ben said. Jack jerked his head up./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Y-yes you did! I was cleaning up and Masky pulled me on his lap and said I was a tease and Jeff smacked my ass and you all skull fucked me before you raped me one by one and came all over my body and left me in the floor in a puddle of jizz before telling me I need to clean it up!" He sobbed,the tar-like substance flowing heavily now. Masky coo'd and sat by him,wiping it away with a towel./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Honey, none of that happened. Yes you were cleaning up,but before we could call you to come sit with us,you collapsed abs hit your head. Turns out we got a size too small and you couldn't breathe in the costume. Brian cut it off of you before Toby brought you up here. We've all been waiting for you to wake up baby..." He said gently. Jack hiccuped./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""I-It was all a dream?" He asked hushedly./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""S-sounded more like a nightm-mare to me." Toby said,twtiching slightly before cuddling up next to Jack. Soon it was a whole cuddle pile. Jack nuzzled Toby,chewing his thumb slightly. Tim removed it and replaced it with a pacifier./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Sweetie,we would never have our way with you against your will. We know you're waiting." Brian said./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""We'll wait as long as you need babe." Jeff added./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Promise." Ben,Tim,and Toby agreed. Jack smiled a tad behind the plastic and rubber,closing his eyes and falling asleep surrounded by warmth and love./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
